Demigod Dares
by kumquat42
Summary: After BoO, our favorite demigods get together to play truth or dare. What could possibly go wrong?...besides everything! Jason is going to take over the world! Rachel is handcuffed to Percy's belt! Hazel is barking mad! And don't even get me started on horseradishes *shudder* HILARITY WARNING: if you die of laughter while reading, it's totally my fault! Some Brason and Solangelo!
1. Truth or Dare?

**Last time I checked I was not an adult, male evil genius... So I'm almost definitely not Rick Riordan whom all of the characters and locations and stuff belong to... Except the Disney characters... I'm pretty sure those belong to Disney... which I have nothing to do with! (Thank the gods). That said, enjoy!**

"This is a bad idea." Percy mumbled as he sat down in the not-really-a-circle-but-whatever.

"Come on, seaweed brain, it's the Romans' and our last night at camp! We need to make the most of it!" Thalia pleaded, her bright blue eyes twinkling with mischief. "I'll go first! Um, Piper, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Thalia reached into the red box with skull-and-crossbones. They had had to buy a truth or dare game after a few rounds had made it obvious that no one could think of any questions or dares except the Stolls. Thalia read the newly-retrieved slip of paper and smirked.

"What is it?" Piper asked, anticipation and fear fighting for dominance in her expression.

"I dare you to do a lap around camp yelling 'help! I've lost my voice! You have to help me find it!' with charm-speak!"

The room erupted with laughter, some nervous, some genuine amusement. Piper stood, determination written across her face.

"I've lost my voice and you have to help me find it!" She shouted before running out.

Several demigods, including Percy, jumped up and followed Piper. Thalia could see them searching the cabins through the window. A throng of demigods was already following Piper as she ran around the camp, stopping at each cabin to shout for them to help her.

A few minutes later, a slightly sweaty Piper jogged in, followed by at least half of the camp and a cohort of Romans and a few hunters.

"Thank you! I've found it! You can go back to what you were doing!" She shouted and sat down, looking very pleased with herself. "I think I finished that dare quite well." They nodded in agreement. "Nico, truth or dare?"

Nico shifted uncomfortably, "dare, I guess."

Piper grinned and fished out a new dare, "put on a blindfold and slow dance with another player, try to guess who they are based solely on touch."

Nico looked like he wanted to melt into the shadows and never come out. "What about truth?"

Piper pulled out a truth, "when was the last time someone saw you naked?"

Nico paled even more. "I'll do the dare."

"But now I really want to know the truth!"

Jason grimaced. "I'll get you a blindfold." He muttered as he rose.

"But—" a death glare from Nico silenced her.

"Who am I dancing with?"

"That's the fun of it! You won't know!" Piper said, brightening again. "But don't worry too much, we have a spinner! So your dancing partner will be randomly chosen instead of chosen to torment you."

"Unless the gods are feeling particularly spiteful tonight."

Thunder rumbled in response.

"I knew we shouldn't have chosen to play party games at dad's ever-disapproving feet." Thalia grumbled, glaring up at the statue of Zeus.

They waited for a while. It was probably only five minutes, but it felt like an eternity to the ADD demigods.

"Found one!" Jason shouted as he ran back in.

"What took you so long?" Thalia shouted back.

"I had to go all the way to the Hypnos cabin! Apparently, Chiron banned these a few years ago because of 'an unfortunate incident involving an explosive piñata and a mustache curse. I'd rather not talk about it, Mr Green'."

Percy whistled, "that was a terrible impression of Mr D, Grace, you should be ashamed."

"So long as I'm not an ashamed dolphin."

Piper sighed and took the blindfold from her boyfriend, "you know you could've gotten anything remotely blindfold-like, right?"

"Oh." His face fell.

"You're cute, now sit down." He obeyed. She pecked him on the cheek before giving the blindfold to Nico. "Put it on and wait in the center." He too obeyed.

She put her finger on her lips and motioned for Thalia to spin the spinner. It landed on Ariel. The spinner had Disney characters on it for some odd reason, which was especially strange considering that nothing else in the game had anything to do with Disney whatsoever. Thalia pointed at Ariel and raised an eyebrow inquisitively. After five seconds of eyes darting around the room, Percy raised his hand sheepishly. Thalia had to clamp her hand over mouth to keep from laughing, several others seemed to be having the same problem, especially Frank Zhang. Thalia made a mental note to ask him about it later. She motioned for the already blushing Percy to stand.

As soon as Percy took Nico's hand, Nico stiffened. "I guess the gods really are feeling vindictive. Percy, you can sit down now." Nico ripped the blindfold off as a confused Percy sat back down. "Jason, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Jason replied without a moment's thought. Thalia wondered if they should just call this game 'dare' seeing as a room full of secretive heroes was unlikely to choose anything else.

Nico got a new dare and started grinning, "I dare you to make-out with the first inanimate object you find for the next minute." As soon as the son of Hades finished reading the dare, a brick fell from Zeus's statue and hit Jason squarely on the head.

"Every. Single. Time." Jason cursed before passing out. Piper rolled her eyes and pulled a zippy-bag of ambrosia from her back pocket. She pushed a small piece in his mouth and turned to the assembled demigods. "He's gonna be out cold for a while, so let's continue the game. Thalia, truth of dare?"

Thalia glanced at her unconscious brother. "Truth, dares seem a little unsafe right now."

"Hey!" Rachel, their resident oracle, protested, "that's not fair! Some of us are nice, thank you very much."

"I'd still like a truth, no offense." Thalia shouted over the laughter.

"Some taken." Rachel sniffed haughtily, but she reached into the truth box. "What is your greatest fear?"

Thalia blanched. "I'll only tell you, okay?"

Rachel nodded and leaned forward. Thalia whispered her answer in Rachel's ear; Rachel eyes grew wide, "you're kidding."

Thalia shook her head solemnly, "I swear on the river Styx, it's the truth."

'Wow' Rachel mouthed, but she regained her composure before the other demigods in the room died of curiosity. "Thalia, it's your turn to ask."

Thalia nodded thanks. "Percy, truth or dare?"

"Truth, a dare is a dangerous thing."

"You too, Percy?" Rachel asked, face-palming.

He shrugged. "Couldn't resist."

"Okay," Thalia said, holding a slip of paper, "who here would you never go on a date with?"

"You." He answered immediately.

"What!" Thalia shouted, a murderous glint in her eyes, "say that again, seaweed brain!"

"I would never go on a date with you, pinecone face, because–" his explanation was interrupted by a blast of lightning to the chest. He was blown back with enough force to crash through Cabin One's marble wall.

"Oh gods, Percy, I didn't–" her apology was interrupted by a jet of water that flooded the cabin and washed out all the demigods that were in it.

"That escalated quickly," Hazel said calmly, wringing the water out of her hair. "Where's Frank?"

After an hour, a lot of charm-speak, and a long search for goldfish-Frank, they were once again sitting in as close as a bunch of hyperactive demigods could get to a circle. It looked a lot more like a dying amoeba. This time they were in Cabin Three because Cabin One had been almost completely obliterated during the 'skirmish'.

"Percy, it's your turn." Thalia said as menacingly as possible.

"I only said you 'cause I don't want to live the rest of my natural life as a jack-a-lope!" He explained all in one breath, at the same time ducking in case she didn't take it well.

Realization dawned on her, she nodded and her smile brightened. "Oh, sorry then. And it's still your turn."

He smiled back. "Rachel, truth or dare?"

She scoffed in response. "Do you even have to ask?"

"Dare?"

"Yes?"

"Okay..." He pulled one out and started laughing. "Lick your— nose,— if you ca— can't,— lick some— someone else's—" he said while laughing and gasping for air.

Rachel immediately leaned forward and licked his nose, effectively shutting him up. Everyone howled with laughter when they saw Percy's utter bewilderment and Rachel's smug grin.

"Will, truth or dare?" She shouted over the din.

"Dare, I guess." He shouted back

She nodded sagely, "a wise choice. Do an impersonation of another player until someone guesses who it is."

Will took on an expression that was a mix of grief and annoyance. He slumped his shoulders and, sighing heavily, leaned back into a shadowy corner.

"I'm all brooding and angsty 'cause fate hates me." Several people were already concealing laughter, Nico groaned.

"I dress like I'm in an emo punk band, and I never brush my hair." More people started laughing. "I hang out with zombies 'cause I lack people skills." Nico started banging his head against the wall.

"Will is absolutely amazing and awesome and wonderful and attractive and sexy but I refuse to listen to his medical opinions."

"I don't think he ever said that." Percy muttered.

Will broke character to say, "hey, a guy can dream. Right?"

"...that's a weird dream..."

Reyna raised her hands. "Okay, okay, we all know it's Nico. Let's stop before he gets permanent brain damage."

"Or breaks my wall." Percy added.

Will gave a rueful grin, and Reyna pulled Nico away from said wall before he could inflict anymore damage, to the wall or his skull.

"Annabeth?"

After due consideration she answered, "dare."

"You're too kind." Rachel said as Will got a dare.

"For the next twenty-four hours, begin everything you say with 'all hail the mighty cricket king!'."

"All hail the mighty cricket king! Sounds good to me. Frank, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"All hail the mighty cricket king! Have another player ride you like a bull."

Conner whispered something about that dare being too perfect for Frank, and Travis nodded in agreement.

The spinner landed on Flounder.

"Uh, spin again 'cause I'm Flounder."

"All hail the mighty cricket king! That's why you made that face at Percy being Ariel earlier!"

"Yup. You still need to spin again."

"All hail the mighty cricket king! I'm Belle, so I'll be riding you."

The Stolls started singing a song about sexual innuendos as Frank turned into an enormous, black bull. Annabeth shot the twins a dirty look and climbed onto bull-Frank's back. He bucked, and she immediately went flying. It didn't look like she'd been hurt. Probably because she landed on Jason, who was jolted awake.

"All hail the mighty cricket king! Sorry, Jason! Are you all right?" Annabeth crawled off him.

"Uh, better. Why does my head hurt so much?"

Annabeth smiled slyly. "All hail the mighty cricket king! You still need to do your dare."

**All hail the mighty cricket king! I really hope you enjoyed the story! I don't know if I want this to be a one shot or a series... Review! Tell me what you think! If you do want it to be a series, give me more game for them to play, other than seven minutes in heaven *waggles eyebrows suggestively*!**

**All hail the mighty cricket king! Jason X brick is my OTP, but Solangelo is a close second!**

**—XOXO your friendly neighborhood kumquat!**


	2. 7 Minutes in Hades

**Nothing belongs to me except these amazing dares, feel free to use them to torment your friends and enemies at your next party!**

While Jason had a make-out session with his one, true love, Frank asked Hazel, "truth or dare?"

She laughed nervously. "Dare, what's the worst that could happen?" She looked at Nico with his rapidly bruising forehead and Jason who was still kissing the brick.

Thalia leaned over to whisper to Annabeth, "think we should tell him that it's been almost five minutes now?"

"All hail the mighty cricket king! It wouldn't hurt to let him keep going for a few more rounds." Annabeth whispered back.

Frank read the dare, "pick another player, for the next twenty-four hours, whenever they move or speak, you have to bark and howl at him or her."

"This calls for the spinner of doom!" Rachel called out dramatically.

"All hail the mighty cricket king! Who's Hercules?"

Thalia smiled, "me."

"All hail the mighty cricket king! Really? I would've thought Jason–"

"Nope." At this, Hazel started barking like a dog who saw a squirrel eating her kibble. Thalia jumped slightly, making Hazel bark even more.

"All hail the mighty cricket king! Hazel, it's your turned to ask."

"Reyna?"

"Truth, these dares are getting scary."

Rachel shouted in protest; Thalia started laughing and Hazel started howling.

"What is the most embarrassing moment of your life?"

"Dare!" Reyna shouted. She had gone completely red in the face, as had Nico.

"Play pin the tail on the donkey with the group's choice of adult as the donkey."

"Coach Hedge." The Stolls said at once.

The rest of the demigods nodded in agreement, with the exception of Hazel, who was still snarling at Thalia, Nico, who still looked like he had seen a streaking ghost, and Jason, who was still kissing the brick.

Reyna groaned, "but he already has a tail!"

"All hail the mighty cricket king! Now he'll have two."

"I hate you all."

"Love you too!" Piper said sweetly, handing her a paper donkey tail.

"Where is he anyway?"

"All hail the mighty cricket king! He's probably harassing the harpies for being too slow and not scary enough."

"Great, now I have to deal with Coach Hedge _and_ harassed harpies."

Reyna left with the tail and a fierce grimace, followed shortly by Thalia, Piper, and a barking Hazel whom Piper threatened to muzzle if she ruined the dare. They paused at the door to listen in.

"Coach Hedge, can I talk to you?"

"What is it? Can't you see I'm teachin' these lazy, ol' birds how to properly chaperone?"

"Harpies need to go!" One of the harpies squawked.

"Bad children could be out of bed! Snack time for lucky Harpies!"

"See what I said about lazy? Here they are running their mouths while there are rule-breakers out there doin' Zeus knows what!"

"Harpies are sorry!" They shouted, none of them bold enough to point out that he had been the one delaying them. They fled before he could reprimand them further.

"Well?" He asked, rounding on Reyna, who desperately wished she could sink into the floor and go strait to Tartarus, anywhere but here.

"I was out in the woods earlier when I was attacked by a giant... piñata, I barely managed to escape with my life. But I did rip this of its tail," she showed him the paper tail, "and I thought, who better to wear such a worthy trophy than my fearless comrade." She offered him the tail and explained that if he wore it on his head, his enemies would tremble in fear.

He grinned maniacally and tied the tail to his horn.

Reyna walked out with a smug smile.

"Just because I have metal dogs who eat liars doesn't mean I can't lie." She explained to Piper on the way back.

"All hail the mighty cricket king! Did she do it?"

Thalia nodded and Hazel yapped in agreement.

"Connor or Travis, I cant tell you guys apart so it doesn't matter who takes it."

"Dare." They said at once, apparently they both took it.

"Hug the next five non-players who walk into the room and refuse to let go."

"When you say non-players–"

"Does that include Mr D–"

"It'd be really hard to hug him–"

"As a dolphin–"

"Or a grapevine–"

"Do they always finish each others' sentences like that?" Reyna whispered.

"All hail the mighty cricket king! Generally? Yeah, you get used to it."

"I'd say it does includes gods and satyrs and cyclopes and centaurs and anyone or anything else that isn't playing." Reyna answered after some thought.

"Gods, this is not gonna be fun."

"What if it's Mrs O'Leary?"

"Then you'll have to hope she doesn't shadow-travel to New Jersey or the underworld or something," Nico said, almost smiling.

They groaned, "which is worse? Just for that, Nico, truth or dare?"

"With you two? Truth."

"Most embarrassing moment?" They asked without bothering to draw a truth from the box.

"Dare!"

"Seven minutes in heaven with Will." Again, not even touching the dare box.

Nico started to fade into the shadows, but they grabbed him by the arms and pulled him back.

"Sorry, it's truth or dare not truth, dare, or run away." They said with matching grin.

"Here, we'll make it easy–"

"Flip a coin–"

"Heads you do the dare–"

"Tails you tell the truth!"

They flipped the coin, "heads!" They grabbed their victims, shoved them into Percy's closet, where most of the clothes were in heaps on the ground, and shut the door behind them.

"Hey," said an amused voice from the doorway.

"All hail the mighty cricket king! Apollo, what are you doing here?"

"For some reason, Diana and Athena are convinced you guys are going crazy and sent me to investigate."

His sky blue eyes flitted over the room, landing briefly on Jason and the brick, the closet his son disappeared into, Hazel barking at Thalia who looked was trying to escape out the bathroom window, and Annabeth who just told him to hail the king of crickets.

"Looks like they were ri–" he was interrupted by a crushing hug from both Stoll brothers. "What in the name of my uncle's terrifying swimwear is going on?" He gasped, trying to get away. This only made the Stoll brothers hang on tighter.

"Just a game of truth or dare, lord Apollo." Thalia shouted from the bathroom window, where she had gotten stuck in her escape attempt.

Apollo's answer was drowned out by Hazel's wolf-like howl.

"All hail the mighty cricket king! If you join the game, lord Apollo, they'll have to let you go."

"Why's that?" He groaned as his huggers squeezed tighter.

"All hail the mighty cricket king! Their hugging dare only applies to non-players."

"One question, why is he kissing a brick?"

"All hail the mighty cricket king! It's a long story," she raised her voice, "okay, Jason, it's been a minute!"

He dropped the brick when he heard her. Unfortunately, he dropped the brick on his foot.

"All hail the mighty cricket king! You probably wont get the same dare he did." Annabeth explained while Jason hopped around on one leg, cradling his injured foot and screaming obscenities.

"Do I get to kiss other... things?" he asked innocently. In the corner of his eye, he watched Thalia try to get out of the window that had been much too narrow for her hips.

Annabeth shrugged, "all hail the mighty cricket king! Maybe?"

"I'm in!" He said quickly.

Just as quick, Connor and Travis released him.

"All hail the mighty cricket king! We can start again when Will and Nico come out of the closet and Thalia gets out of the window."

"Did anyone set a timer?" Rachel asked after getting over the shock of Apollo's entrance.

"I did," Nico said, walking out of Percy's closet. He was breathless and flushed, his hair even more disheveled and a sock was hanging off his left ear. "Didn't want a repeat of the Jason thing."

"What?" Jason asked, looking more than a little confused.

"Nothing!" Everyone in the room said quickly, except Annabeth who said, "all hail the mighty cricket king! Nothing!" and Hazel who barked angrily at Thalia trapped in the window.

"What did you guys do in my closet?" Percy asked angrily, snatching the sock off Nico's ear.

"You'll never know." They answered wearing identical smirks.

"Lord Apollo, truth or dare?" Nico asked, still smirking.

"Can someone explain how this works?"

"All hail the mighty cricket king! If you pick truth, you have to answer any question he asks truthfully. If you pick dare, you have to do whatever he dares you to do."

"Dare, then." He shot a glance at Thalia, who gagged from her window perch.

"Call a random person in your contacts and ask him or her what the guy who discovered milk was doing to the cow."

Apollo looked a little disappointed, but he pulled a phone from back pocket and scrolled through the contacts. "Hermes, hi! Yeah, I know you're a really busy immortal, but I just have a quick question..."

They half-listened to Apollo's side of the conversation and half-watched Annabeth and Percy try to free Thalia.

"All hail the mighty cricket king! Hold still!"

"Ack! You're dislocating my spine!"

"Ruff! Ruff!"

"Pinecone face, do want a twenty-four seven view of my shower?"

Thalia was free by the time Apollo hung up. He was blushing furiously and when asked what Hermes had said, he would reply, "I don't want to ruin the rest of you childhood innocence."

**You all seemed really enthusiastic about me continuing this series so here's another chapter! Thank you sooo much for all the reviews! Hugs and blue cookies for all! Tell me what you think! Tell me what games and characters to include next!**

**I will try to update soon!**

**—XOXO your friendly neighborhood kumquat**


	3. Punny FunFunny Puns

**Nothing belongs to me, still.**

**Happy birthday to my friend Ace! *starts singing happy birthday song***

"All hail the mighty cricket king! Now you ask someone truth or dare, lord Apollo."

"Should I hail the king of crickets too?"

"All hail the mighty cricket king! No, just me."

He didn't look any less confused, but he turned to Thalia, "Miss Grace, will you take the truth or the dare?"

Thalia growled almost as loud as Hazel, "I swear, if you try to make me brake my vows... truth."

"Do you think I'm hot?"

"Never mind, give me a dare that doesn't involve kissing you."

He grinned roguishly, "would I do that?"

"Yes."

"Bowow!"

Nico leaned over to whisper to his sister, "I don't think dogs actually say that."

"You haven't spent enough time with beagles," she whispered back.

"You're right, I would," Apollo said, still grinning and trying to ignore Hazel's terrible dog impression. "But now, I want you to compose a haiku about my amazing hotness."

"Does it have to involve your supposed hotness?" moaned Thalia, she was liking this game less and less.

"Yes, of course."

"I suck at haikus, Apollo is hot... I guess, someone kill me now. How was that?"

"Brilliant! Someone write that down! I want to forever remember the day when Thalia Grace, lieutenant to my less-amazing sister, called me hot!"

"What!" shouted the girl who was standing in the doorway. She looked about twelve, with auburn hair and silver eyes that flashed with anger. "What sorcery have you forced on my loyal hunter."

Annabeth quickly stood and started explaining truth or dare with the occasional 'All hail the mighty cricket king!' thrown in for good measure.

Artemis nodded slowly, "I see, and you say this truth or da–"

She was cut off by the Stolls and their crushing tackle-hug. Apollo and Reyna had been silently motioning for them to hug the moon goddess throughout Annabeth's entire explanation. For some reason, they hadn't been very eager to do so; maybe they didn't want to be jackalope-iffied.

"What the–what are you doing?" She yelped.

"It's their dare," Apollo grinned easily. "The only way to get them to stop is to join the game."

The Stolls nodded, silently praying for her to join the game and not vaporize them.

"Very well," the twins released her, "I will join this game of truths and dares."

"M'lady, truth of dare?"

"I will take truth."

Thalia pulled out of a pink slip of paper and blanched. "Wh–who is your secret crush?"

To everyone's total shock, Artemis blushed slightly. Apollo mimed having a heart attack. A sentiment shared by most of the players.

"All hail the mighty cricket king! You can whisper it to Thalia."

Artemis nodded, leaned towards Thalia, and whispered what was presumably a name in her ear. Everyone craned their necks and strained their ears, trying to hear what was whispered, with the exception of Hazel who was busy barking and inadvertently ruining everyone's eavesdropping attempts.

Thalia's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head.

"Perseus Jackson, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Percy said nervously, remembering what happened last time it was his turn. Now he was very concerned for the safety of his cabin.

"Give each player a punny insult or compliment. What does that mean?"

"Uh, Nico has hair to die for... Will has a sunny disposition... Hazel is a valuable friend... Thalia is shockingly easy to offend... Frank has a beastly personality... Apollo has a blinding smile... Annabeth's plans are always tightly woven... Reyna has a commanding presence... Lady Artemis's looks are stellar... Connor and Travis have stollen before... Piper has a bounty of talents... Beating Jason in a fight would be a breeze–"

"Hey!"

"No wait, I have a better one. Jason and gravity have a rocky relationship–"

"What?"

"Jason isn't a graceful person–"

"Seriously?"

"He's full of hot air–"

"Gods!"

"His girlfriend is a knockout–"

"Are you going to stop?"

"He's a real blowhard–"

"All hail the mighty cricket king! Stop before you guys level another cabin!"

"I was unconscious the last time!"

"It was mostly pinecone face's doing!"

"What did you say, seaweed brain?"

"Arf! Arf! Arf!"

"All hail the mighty cricket king! Everyone stop fighting!"

"You wanna fight, spark plug? Bring it on!"

Simultaneously, a bolt of lighting struck Cabin Three, a tornado erupted inside it, and a flood washed the fighting demigods outside. A chasm opened in the ground and swallowed what was left of Percy's ruined cabin.

"Do you guys always destroy buildings when you play this game?" Reyna asked a little nervously.

"All hail the mighty cricket king! In general, yes." Annabeth sounded more exasperated than anything, like this was a normal a normal evening for her.

They ducked a haphazardly tossed boulder followed by a blast of water.

"Should we stop them?"

"Nah, with luck, they'll wear themselves out, and we can play a mostly civilized ga–" Piper was cut off by a pie to the face. It seems the Stolls had joined the fight.

"Oh it's on!" Piper shouted, "do the chicken dance! Spin in circles! Sing call me maybe! Slap yourself! Throw your shoes at each other! Light your hair on fire!"

People who didn't have the foresight to plug their ears when Piper got angry–so everyone but Annabeth–started obeying her orders.

There was absolute chaos.

Apollo was trying to chicken dance to the rhythm of call me maybe.

The Stolls were trying to take off their shoes while hopping circles.

Reyna was throwing her shoes at Percy who was slapping himself repeatedly and trying to sing a song he'd never heard.

Jason was frantically searching for a way to light his hair on fire while singing horribly off-tune.

Frank had, for some reason, turned into an ostrich to do the chicken dance.

Hazel had succeeded in lighting her braid and was now spinning like a Tasmanian devil.

Will and Artemis were having a fierce shoe-throwing battle and slapping themselves.

Nico was singing "hey, I just met you and this is something! Don't remember the words! Blah blah blah something!" and flapping his arms weakly.

Thalia was using blasts of wind to send high-velocity shoes flying everywhere and slapping herself.

The whole time, Piper was shooting pies at them with her cornucopia.

Annabeth took cover behind the rubble of Cabin One

"All hail the mighty cricket king! I think they get the idea!"

"You may stop now!" Piper shouted, launching a final pie at Connor.

Everyone froze. It took a few seconds for those who had lit their hair on fire to notice, and for Percy to douse them with water.

"Where to next?" Piper asked cheerfully, hoping they didn't decide to murder her.

"Cabin Six is–" Travis started to say

"No!" Thalia and Artemis shouted at once.

"Two's always emp–" Will suggested.

The seven, Apollo, and Artemis cut him off. "Never!"

"Mine's empty." Nico said reluctantly.

They all agreed. Nico wondered how long until his cabin was a pile of smoldering rubble.

**I hope you enjoyed! Sorry this chapter is a bit short, but I'm working really hard on The Quest for Death's Veil and finishing A Demigod Christmas Story.**

**Time management is NOT a skill a I possess!**

**Reviews are wonderful, magical things! They encourage me to write, help me become a better writer, give me ideas, and make me grin like a moron (no comments from you, Sparrow).**

**—XOXO your friendly neighborhood kumquat.**


	4. HORSERADISHES!

**As always, nothing belongs to me... yet! My evil plan for world domination is still in the developmental stage... MUAH HA HA HA HA!**

**Also, it's my birthday... just sayin'...**

When they walked into Cabin Thirteen, a brunette with steel gray eyes was waiting for them.

"All hail the mighty cricket king! M–mother, what are you doing here?"

"Zeus and Poseidon rarely agree on anything, but they're unanimous on this: you have all gone mad."

Thalia stepped forward, her hair still smoking and a cherry pie stuck to her pants. "Then why are you here?"

"To find and destroy the catalyst of course."

"Athena, honey, it's just a game. I could explain in a haiku–"

Everyone assured him that he didn't need to waste his talents on this. Instead, Thalia explained while Hazel yapped in the background.

"Should we hug her?" Connor whispered.

Reyna, Apollo, and Artemis nodded.

"Okay... three... two... one..." The Stoll dove and tackled Athena to the ground just as she stood to leave.

"What the–unhand me at once!"

"Only if you join the game."

"What is the meaning of this?"

"All hail the mighty cricket king! They have to hug all non-players."

"Very well, I will join, if only to see the appeal of such a bizarre game."

The Stolls jumped off her, relieved to have survived another godly hug. Everyone sat down in the 'circle'.

"All hail the mighty cricket king! Percy, it's your turn."

"Uh... Athena... ma'am?"

"I choose dare."

Percy swallowed nervously, "for everything you say, use the word horseradish at least once for the next twenty-four hours."

"Horseradish... this is going to be difficult." Her gray eyes gleamed at the idea of a challenge. "I accept this dare. Will Solace, what will you choose? Truth, dare, or horseradish?"

"Is horseradish a valid option?"

"It isn't, it's a horseradish."

"Truth, then."

"I draw a piece of paper from the box that isn't a horseradish, correct?"

Percy nodded in confirmation.

"What is the worst non-horseradish punishment a parent had ever used or threatened to use on you?"

"Speaking in rhyming couplets for a month," Will shuddered and glared at Apollo.

"Might I ask why, horseradish?"

"Did you just call me 'horseradish'?"

"I didn't, I called Apollo horseradish."

"What!" The sun god looked at affronted at being mistaken for a member of the cabbage family.

"You would make an excellent horseradish." she held up her hands, picturing him as a vegetable.

"She's really getting into this." Percy whispered to his girlfriend.

"All hail the mighty cricket king! What if she doesn't stop?"

"Good thing Apollo didn't get that one, all my prophecies would have at least three horseradishes in them." Rachel added, joining the whispered conversation.

"All hail the mighty cricket king! We should stop them before they actually start fighting."

Apollo and Athena were currently arguing over who was more important, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, or Michelangelo; whether it was about ninja turtles or artists of the high renaissance, we may never know.

"All hail the mighty cricket king!" Annabeth said loudly, the arguing gods paused, "Will, it's your turn to ask."

"Okay... you go."

"All hail the mighty cricket king! Truth."

"Have you..."

"All hail the mighty cricket king! What is it?"

"Have you ever fooled around with someone in this room?" He asked in a barely audible whisper.

Annabeth made a strangled squeaking sound, like a mouse being stepped on, and turned as red as a beet.

Athena went red, but from anger not embarrassment. "Perseus Jackson!" She thundered. "I will turn you into a horseradish!"

Percy paled and scrambled to hide behind Nico's dresser.

"Don't hide there! If she blasts you, my clothes'll get incinerated!"

"Sorry, I'll go get atomized somewhere else!"

"If my clothes are destroyed, I'll have to wear stuff from the camp store." Nico shuddered at the thought of being forced to wear bright orange shirts and hideous bermuda shorts whose patterns were chosen by Mr D.

"You will suffer the wrath of a thousand horseradishes! Your soul will roast in the underworld with sautéed horseradishes!"

"Somehow, the horseradishes make her threats scarier." Nico whispered.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"A little help here? Anyone?"

"Lady Athena," Thalia started, but her pleas were drowned out by Hazel's incessant barking.

"Lady Athena, let's just keep playing, you can punish him with a really awful dare later!" Piper shouted.

Athena nodded with an evil smile. Percy shivered, almost wishing she'd just incinerated him.

"Annabeth, ask before she changes her mind." Piper urged.

"All hail the mighty cricket king! Jason?"

"A dare that doesn't involve kissing..." he looked around in nervous anticipation, "or bricks..."

"All hail the mighty cricket king! End everything you say with 'and then take over the world!'"

"Kind of like yours? ...and then take over the world..."

"All hail the mighty cricket king! Yeah."

"Okay... Rachel, you go, and then take over the world!"

"Dare, of course."

"Have your hands taped together for the rest of the game."

"I can do you one better," Apollo grinned and pulled a pair of fuzzy, pink handcuffs from his back pocket.

"Um... why do you have handcuffs?" Percy asked hesitantly, peaking his head out from behind Nico's dresser.

Apollo raised his eyebrow suggestively, "never leave Olympus without 'em."

Thalia thought crawling into a small hole and never coming out again sounded like an excellent option right about now. He had just winked at her.

"Brother dear, if you so much as look at one my hunters while saying something like that. Ever. Again. I swear I will make it my eternal life's mission to become an only child." Artemis said grimly.

Apollo paled and joined Percy in hiding behind the dresser. He thew the handcuffs at Rachel who reluctantly put them on.

"Piper, truth or me?"

"Truth."

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Of course." She looked adoringly at Jason, who blushed profusely.

"Stupid question for a daughter of Aphrodite?"

"Kinda, yeah."

"Okay..." she pulled another truth, "what is the biggest thing you've ever stolen?"

"When you say stolen..."

"Taken without permission."

"A BMW."

"Seriously?"

"I asked the dealer if I could have it, and he said yes, then he called the police. remember, this was before I knew about the whole charm-speak thing!"

"...right, it's your turn."

"Uh, Connor and Travis, I'm just gonna treat you as one person."

"Most people do–"

"We'll take dare."

"I'm modifying your dare to last until the game ends."

"Do you want us to be incinerate!"

Piper smiled innocently, "why would I want something like that?"

"Maybe it's revenge for that time we filled Aphrodite Cabin with poisonous toads?"

"I would never hold a grudge for three weeks waiting for the perfect opportunity for revenge, even if your toads did ruin my favorite hiking boots and all of Lacy's things." She said sweetly, "and this definitely isn't phase one of a plan to make you wish you could move to fields of punishment."

Connor and Travis joined Percy and Apollo behind Nico's dresser. From behind it, they said, "Frank?"

"Dare, maybe..."

"Turn into a spider and scare everyone in Athena Cabin."

"Only if Athena promises not to incinerate me for scaring her kids."

"I swear on horseradishes that I will not attack you in any form for following this dare."

Frank nodded and ran out before Athena decided that horseradishes were not sacred enough to not curse him with never-ending math class or something.

"Are you guys going to come out from behind there soon? And then I'll take over the world!"

"An excellent reason to stay back here." Percy muttered, Apollo nodded.

"I've composed a haiku!" He announced, everyone groaned. "My sis is scary, Jason would be a bad king, so I keep hiding." He recited proudly. "It even rhymed!"

Frank ran back in, "I– hope– you're– happy–" he panted, "Malcolm kept trying to step on me!"

"All hail the mighty cricket king! Good for him!"

"If you gave one my children a heart-attack, I'll have to turn you into a horseradish."

"Just ask, and then I'll take over the world!"

"Ask what?" A man in a jogging outfit asked as he climbed in through the window.

"Do you have any rats?" Asked a voice from his back pocket.

"Shut up! Do you want to be set on vibrate?" Squealed another voice in his pocket.

"Hermes, what in the name of horseradishes are you doing here?"

"Demeter's on line two, something about cereal...?" His pocket said quietly.

"Tell her I'm busy. Lord Zeus want to know whether you've all gone mad, and why you destroyed his cabin. I'd also like to know why my kids keep praying to not be obliterated."

"We're playing truth or dare, and then I'll take over the world!"

"Thalia was the one who destroyed Cabin One!" Percy shouted from behind the dresser.

"Liar! It was mostly you!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Shut up!" Their oracle shouted and proceeded to explain truth or dare to Hermes, her handcuffs clanking when she tried and failed to accentuate words with her hands.

"So that's what the cow thing was about!"

Apollo started turing red again, "don't remind me..." me muttered, very glad he was still hiding behind the dresser.

"All hail the mighty cricket king! Can you join" It's a lot of fun if we're not demolishing buildings."

"You didn't have to kiss a brick for the world's longest minute... and then take over the world!"

Hermes grinned mischievously, "sure, my agenda can handle a few hours of fun."

"Actually, sir, I don't think–"

"Shut up! We'll just send all your calls to voice mail, so we can play too!"

Hermes clapped his hands together, "excellent! George, Martha, and I are in!"

"May the horseradishes be ever in your favor." Athena nodded sagely.

Frank took a deep breath, "Lord Hermes, truth or dare?"

**Next chapter! Bam! Who da girl? I am!**

**reviewer 1: but, kumquat, what about a demigod christmas story?**

**me: I know! I know! I'm working on it! I will update soon... maybe...**

**reviewer 2: what about the distinction between greek and roman gods?**

**me: uh... whoops... let's just forget about that, okay?**

**reviewer 3: this doesn't make any sense! what is going on?**

**me: exactly**

**Please review! Give me ideas and encouragement and I'll probably update sooner! ...not to bribe you or anything... hehe...**

**–XOXO your friendly neighborhood kumquat**


	5. Coco Charms

**It might come as a shock, but I'm not actually Rick Riordan and I don't own anything else I reference!**

Hermes fidgeted, "truth?"

"What is your biggest guilty pleasure?"

Hermes waited and waited and waited. Just when they thought he wasn't going to respond, Hermes threw his hands in the air and shouted, "I love Justin Bieber!"

Connor and Travis shrunk further back behind the dresser, wishing they could pretend their dad was anybody but the god who had just started singing 'baby baby baby ooh! baby baby baby yeah!'.

George cleared his throat, "um, boss, this might be a bad time, but Demeter say she's gonna wipe Lucky Charms from existence if you keep dodging her calls."

Hermes stopped singing and paled. "No! Marshmallows! My only weakness! Not the Lucky Charms! Anything but the Lucky Charms! It was tragic enough when she did it to Coco Charms!"

"All hail the mighty cricket king! There's no such thing as Coco Charms."

"Exactly. I'm sorry, but I can't be the reason marshmallow cereal goes extinct. I need to take this." He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What are Choco Charms?" Thalia asked after a minute's silence.

"Like Lucky Charms, but each marshmallow was a different flavor of chocolate: dark chocolate, white chocolate, mocha, chocolate peppermint, chocolate strawberry and raspberry, aztec chocolate, chocolate orange, chocolate vanilla, chocolate ginger, chocolate horseradish, et cetera. Demeter wiped it from existence when she got angry with Hermes a few years ago."

"Demeter is officially the most evil being. Ever." Nico declared mournfully.

Everyone nodded sadly.

"All hail the mighty cricket king! Reyna, why don't you go? It's been a while since your last turn."

"Okay, dare."

"All hail the mighty cricket king! Each player is the most blank, be honest."

Within five minutes, they were running from the steaming pile of rubble that used to be Nico's Cabin.

Needless to say, Percy hadn't appreciated being called the most clueless; Nico didn't agree with his being the most emo; Jason didn't think he was the most uptight, even if Piper did; Thalia certainly wasn't the most easily offended.

Reyna was lucky she was a fast runner. They chased her all the way to Bunker Nine, the other players close behind shouting for them to not murder the Roman praetor.

Their planned murder was forgotten when they ran into the bunker and found their dead friend enjoying a Coke with a long-gone dragon and a girl who was trapped on an inescapable island.

"Oh, hey guys, wassup?" Leo said grinning madly.

"Oh, not much," Piper said nonchalantly, but her tone made it clear she was fuming, "you're just a bit late for the funeral today. You know, the one where we burned your shroud?"

"Oh," he sounded more afraid than guilty. A furious Piper was a force to be reckoned with.

"Oh? that's all you have to say! Oh? After a month of not knowing, wondering what happened, thinking the worst. 'Oh' is all you have to say? Oh? Not even, 'oh, l'm so sorry for making you worry, here's a reasonable excuse'? Oh? I didn't realize you were off having fun with your girlfriend, you obviously never had time to Iris message us, just to tell us you were alive!"

Leo visibly flinched. Everyone else took a few hasty steps away from Piper. Those in the group with some foresight (read: Annabeth) got ready to plug their ears.

Piper looked like she wanted to jump on Leo and rip his throat out. Jason stepped between them, anxious to not lose Leo again, after having him back for a grand total of three minutes.

"Hey, Pipes, let's cam down and here his side of the story."

Piper glared at her boyfriend with all the ferocity of a tiger who'd been woken up at six in the morning on a weekend. "Fine," she spat, still ready to murder Leo if his explanation wasn't good enough.

Leo took a deep breath and explained about Festus and being dead and the physician's cure and finding Ogygya and saving Calypso and a short trip to Disneyland because of an attack by Nyan Cat-like creatures, a giant ball of rubber bands, and an overripe pear; he told the whole story without pausing for air and nearly passed out after it.

Everyone except Piper agreed that this was an adequate excuse and chose to continue the game.

"Uh, Leo?"

"Dare."

Jason reached the box before Reyna did, "annoy another player into leaving to the game... and then take over the world."

"Just the first part, right?"

Percy smirked, "ignore half of what Jason says, it works for me."

Jason replied with a kick in the shin, "who's it gonna be?" He asked Leo while Percy swore loudly and clutched his injured leg.

"Athena or Annabeth, whoever cracks first."

"All hail the mighty cricket king! Even you aren't that annoying!"

"You'll never get me or horseradishes to leave!"

"How do you plan to get rid of one the most stubborn demigods and her mother... and then take over the world?"

"With my imaginatory skills of course!"

"All hail the mighty cricket king! That isn't a word!"

"I refuse to be confinated by you and your grammatorian speakingness!"

"How dare you disrespect such a beautifully confusing language and horseradishes?"

"Confusionation is just another form of enlighteneding."

"You're making less sense than a horseradish with a severe concussion!"

"Concussions make the head grow harder, that's why Jason's so... Jason-like."

"All hail the mighty cricket king! Now you sound like a cross between a love letter and a health warning!"

"All good advisation comes from a bad ideanator."

"How can you be more cryptic than me?" Rachel shouted, looking very distressed.

"Cryptacoriness comes from the inner Bobby Flay."

Apollo nodded and asked for a pen to write down Leo's 'wisdom'.

"The sword is smightier than the pen, unless you're signing for explosives."

Percy pulled out Riptide, "but I have both, and I still cant smite people!"

"Cover all your basses, and you'll be in for a world of treble."

"Do you think the physician's cure messed with his head?" Hazel whispered to Nico, who was trying very hard to melt into the shadows without shadow-travel.

"Let's hope it's a temporary side-effect, Annabeth looks like she's about to have an stroke."

"Three strikes and you're out. Three strokes and you're a walking statistical improbability!"

"All hail the mighty cricket king! You've been messing up every complex word, but 'statistical improbability' is just fine?"

"Inconsistency makes for a good joke and a bad cheesecake."

"What?" Athena shouted then quickly added, "in horseradish is that supposed to mean?"

"Screw grammar! Yoda I am!"

"This took a weird turn." Percy thought out loud.

"Be in Albuquerque we must."

"And now he's quoting loony tune... and then he'll take over the world."

"A strait line is the second quickest route between two points, but it is by no means the way to global domination."

"What is the first?" Calypso asked curiously, she had long since grown accustomed to Leo's bizarre grasp on the english language.

"Teleportation! Beam us up, Scotty!"

"All hail the mighty cricket king! Will you quit stealing from every franchise in the world?"

"Never! Allons-y to forevering chaos! Down with the cruel tyrant known as lit comp class! We are the grammaradicals!"

"But... english is one of the cornerstones of the modern school system, along with horseradishes!"

"Half standardized but will be hard tests as!"

"All hail the mighty cricket king! Quit scrambling your sentences!"

"Yours I instead scramble can?"

Thalia desperately wished for a piece of paper to write down and decipher what Leo was saying.

Athena screamed in frustration and disappeared, leaving behind a pile of horseradishes.

**On the eleventh day of christmas my true love gave to me, followers who don't shout at for being a ridiculously late updater!**

**I am really really really sorry! I have no excuses, except general laziness and shopping that I still need to do, and I can't promise that it'll never happen again, cuz it probably will...**

**Anyway! I hope you all have a wonderful holiday season, no matter what you choose to celebrate! I, for one, will be throwing a Bah Humbug-mas party, which involves binge-watching Fairy Tail and eating froyo in my room, shunning human companionship. Who knows, maybe I'll work on a demigod christmas story!**

**I know Santa, if you review, I'll make sure you're on the nice list, even if you're a mass-murderer or a Drapple shipper!**

**One review = one magical and invisible box of Coco Charms**

**—XOXO your friendly neighborhood kumquat**


	6. update update

**Hey, guys! Kumquat here with a quick announcement! I'm not going to bore you with the details, but I have a lot of stuff to work in my life outside of fanfiction.**

**_Reader: You have a life outside of fanfiction?_**

**Shocking, right? Well, I do, and currently, it's a mess. I promise as soon as I figure everything out, I'll be back and better than ever! More frequent updates and everything!**

**_Reader: haha! You? Normal updates? When pigs fly!_**

**-_- I didn't say normal (I am anything but), I said more frequent. As in: more frequently than I usually do.**

**Wow, are you still reading this? Kudos to you, here's a gold star!**

**You guys can expect me to start updating again after January! Also, you're all awesome, and I love every single one of you! Thank you so much for putting up with my nonsense and reading my nonsensical randomness!**

**See you next month!**

**—XOXO your friendly neighborhood kumquat**


	7. Paint me like one of your french bricks

**Yes! The best story in the multiverse is back in business, baby! Okay, maybe the fifty-third best story in the multiverse, but I absolutely refuse to be any humbler! Even though I still don't own anything...cuz I failed to conquer the multiverse over break...this time!**

"Sense-making I can now as of?"

"All hail the mighty cricket king!" Annabeth practically screamed in frustration, "you can start talking normally now!"

"Sure you are? 'Tis fun verily."

Percy decided to jump in before Annabeth left too, "yeah, you can stop. And it's your turn."

Leo's eyes lit up with a mischievous look to them. "Will?"

"Sure... Truth?"

"What is your current biggest secret?"

Will blanched, "forget it, dare."

"Okay..." he paused to grab a violet paper and choke back a sudden laughing attack, "act out a sexy movie scene of another player's choice."

Will groaned, "this is gonna be bad, isn't it?"

A few others nodded and silently wished him luck.

Leo grinned madly, "that scene from titanic where Rose gets Jack to draw her." He decided after some thought.

"You're kidding, right?" The latest victim of the cursed truth or dare asked incredulously.

"You're Rose, and Nico's Jack."

Nico jumped up, alarmed. "What? No! Don't drag me into this!" He started to inch toward the exit, but the Stolls caught him by the arms and dragged him to the middle of the 'circle'.

"Aaaand... Action!"

A full minute of awkward staring later, Will started in a strangely husky voice, "Jack... I want you to draw me like one of your French girls." He batted his eyelashes in a way that three out of ten space amoebae think is seductive. "Wearing..." he looked around in a momentary panic, "this." He said when his eyes landed on another brick.

"O-kay." Nico said slowly enough to add an extra thee syllables to the word.

Will scrambled to pick up the brick, "wearing only this."

Nico bolted for the door, on his way he knocked into Will and sent the brick flying. Piper dodged it, but Jason neither saw it coming nor had enough to dodge if he did see it. Percy and the Stolls started humming 'here comes the bride' as Jason was knocked out. Again.

It took almost an hour to track down Nico, who had actually shadow-traveled to Rainbow Organic Foods & Lifestyle and was having a very heated discussion with the rainbow goddess when they finally reached him via Fleecy Message.

When they finally convinced him to come back, Apollo and Artemis had disappeared with no trace.

"It was probably some kind of emergency or something..." Thalia muttered when they asked her.

No one really believed her, but they agreed to move on anyway.

"All hail the mighty cricket king! Will, it's your turn to ask."

"Uh, Calypso, is it?"

"That's correct."

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Um...when have you seen a romantic mood die?"

Leo looked slightly panicked while Calypso adopted an expression of deep thought.

"Well, Leo took me to Venice for a day. We got a chocolate gelato to share and took a gondola ride to see all the sights. The sun was just starting to set as we passed under the Rialto Bridge, and we were about to kiss when a seagull pooped on Leo's head, and he fell into the water and caught the boat on fire trying to climb back in."

Everyone burst into laughter while Annabeth and Piper patted her consolingly on the back. Leo tried to not look embarrassed and ended up looking constipated instead.

"Now you ask someone." Leo told her, glaring hard at his 'friends'.

"As you are the only person beside's Leo whose name I know, Percy Jackson, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he said immediately.

"Now you get a piece of paper from the 'dare' box and read it out loud."

"Okay...Declare your undying devotion to all non-players who enter the room for the rest of the game."

Percy groaned, and the Stolls smirked at his bad luck.

"Hazel?"

"Uh, dare, what's the worst–" she paused to yap at Thalia for breathing too loudly, "that could happen?"

"Have another player write the name of your first love on your forehead in permanent marker."

Neither Hazel nor Frank seemed very happy about this arrangement.

There was a brief hunt for a marker of any sort until Rachel remember that she had a green one in her pocket. Unfortunately, it was her back pocket, and she was handcuffed.

After some awkwardness, most of which was unintentional and the rest was the Stolls, Annabeth wrote 'all hail he mighty cricket king Sammy' on Hazel's forehead in minuscule Greek and the recently-revived Jason added 'who will take over the world' in Latin before anyone could stop him.

"Nico?"

"I don't care."

"Truth it is! Describe your first kiss in five words."

"I. Hate. You. All." He counted the words off on his fingers, paused in thought, and added, "hot."

Everyone in Bunker Nine was immediately deafened by the Stolls' wolf whistles.

"Thalia?" Nico muttered from under the blanket he'd pulled over his head in shame.

"Dare."

Nico fumbled around, searching for the dare box until Reyna took pity on him and handed him one. He pulled in under the blanket and started laughing maniacally.

The Stolls got ready to intercept Thalia, who looked ready to run from the psycho in the bad ghost costume.

"Remove an article of clothing from another player without your hands." Nico said evilly.

Then Thalia did try to run, and the Stolls dragged her back into the circle of doom and humiliation.

"All hail the mighty cricket king! The spinner says...Ariel..."

Next, the Stolls dragged Percy back into the center after an unsuccessful escape attempt.

After a lot of shouting, Thalia got on her knees and started trying to pull off Percy's only easily removable clothing item. His belt. In the only way she could really figure out how to do it without her hands. Her mouth.

There was a strange gasping sound from the entrance, and everyone turned to see a middle-aged fisherman with a black beard and a bright red face.

They all stared at him for a few seconds in stunned silence, then utter chaos broke out.

The Stolls attacked him with a top-speed hug, while Annabeth, Jason, and Percy all shouted at once:

"All hail the mighty cricket king! This isn't what it looks like!"

"We can explain! And then take over the world!"

"I want you to know, that I have always loved you, no matter what, even if I died, I wouldn't stop loving you!"

Thalia's shouted excuses were drowned out by Hazel's incessant howling.

Frank turned into a turtle.

Rachel somehow got her handcuffs stuck on Percy's belt, leading to them both falling over and rolling around on the floor.

Jason was knocked out by yet another brick

Leo's hair caught on fire from too much awkward and he ran around waving his arms and screaming for a bucket of water.

Will, Reyna, Calypso, and Piper joined Nico under the blanket of shame.

_to be continued..._

**All the stuffs have been updated! Yay!**

**Tell me what you thought! Ask questions! (other than why the Stolls didn't hug Hermes, my response to that is: *shrugs* didn't notice til after I posted the chapter, now I'm too lazy to rewrite) Give me new dares! Give me new truths! Please review! Please! Even if you just review the word 'something'!**

**—XOXO your friendly neighborhood kumquat**


End file.
